Unexpected Future
by egatekeeperu
Summary: This story is an alternate ending to Arang and the Magistrate. Instead of being reborn into their time, they are reborn into the time of 2013. How will Arang adjust to a new time with her memories still intact and how can she make Kim Eun-oh remember their past. I own nothing but the storyline
1. The Jade Emperor's New Game

The sun gleamed down on the pink and white flowers as Jade Emperor strolled the heavens with his twin brother Hades, "I can't believe Eun-oh chose a mortal life when you offered him a place within the heavens." Jade smirked as he looked at his brother, "What can I do? He insisted on returning to the living world."

Hades couldn't understand humans and their fascination with the living world, as if he was reading his mind Jade replied, "That is why they are called humans." Hades looked at his brother in disappointment, "I really thought I would get your body this time around," Jade laughed in relief over the outcome of the situation and patted him on the shoulder, "I know…I know…but, to make up for it I have a little gift for you."

Jade turns him in the opposite direction and calls out, "Mu-young?" Across the way stood a white goat calmly munching on grass. Hades looks in disbelief between the goat and his brother, "This is the best thing you have ever done." Jade laughed as he rested his arm on his brother, "I may or may not be breaking the rules…but I couldn't resist…I could tell how much you missed him."

Hades laughed and folded his arms across his chest, "May or may not be breaking the rules Huh?" They both looked back at Mu-young, "I guess it's an adequate punishment to live out his days as a goat considering he was unable to cut his human ties properly." Hades took an exaggerated breath, "I guess that means I'll have to come visit you more."

Jade laughed as they continued walking, "How are the new reapers coming alone?" He looked across the field as the reapers made their way toward Hades, "Fine…just fine." Then he turned and looked at the leader, "Any problems?"

"No sir," said the closest one to him as he raised his head and revealed it was Joo-wal, having decided to throw away all human emotion whether than spend eternity in the underworld. Or so Hades thought, however what he didn't know…that the Jade Emperor knew was that he became a reaper in hopes of catching a glimpse of Arang.

Joo-wal knew that Arang wouldn't stay in afterlife for long…not with Eun-oh getting released from the underworld. He knew they would chose to return to the living world and he wanted to be able to fulfill his last wish before he ended his life.

_Flashback_

_ Joo-wal walked through the woods thinking about Arang with her laughter and bubbly personality, Seo-rim with her shyness and innocents, and all the girls he had killed the shock and fear in their eyes as he plunged the dagger into their heart. All the people he had hurt, all the girls he had killed weighed on his mind. "Days were black even when I opened my eyes. Time stopped even though I lived. These cowardly steps that I took with a fearful heart, I will now end. The me who could stick a dagger in people's chests and remain unmoved, I cannot forgive."_

_ He made his way to the cliff where he had cold-heartedly dropped Seo-rim's lifeless body off and simply walked away. Joo-wal cried and fell to his knees, "I'm sorry Seo-rim…I'm so so sorry," the pain ripped through his body as he remembered her giving her life to save his._

_ Joo-wal knew what he had to do, he knew how he must pay for the sins he had committed. Slowly he got to his feet and stared into the night sky. A final tear fell from his eyes as he thought his final thoughts, "If ever we meet again, if that life permits, I will just stay behind you. From afar, as a black shadow, just looking, just hurting. I will not dare… to love you." With that he closed his eyes and stepped off the cliff._

He pulled himself out of the memory and caught the eye of the Jade Emperor, who smiled knowingly. Hades had asked him when he first entered death if he wanted to join the reapers, Joo-wal had been hesitant at first asking for time to think. Hades not being a patient man sent him into the depths of hell to spend his time think.

There he experienced the deepest pain of hell, reliving the murders over and over again would have been heaven considering what he was going through here. What had only been a matter of minutes seem to go on for days and days. But, he felt he deserved this so every time Hades came for his answer, he would answer that he needed more time.

However, it wasn't more time he need…but, punishment…punishment for all the evil he had done especially to Arang. Finally, the day that Hades was going to ask him for the final time came. Joo-wal was just going to deny and spend eternity in this punishment, however before Hades had come up Eun-oh had showed up in hell.

Joo-wal could not believe it, he was not supposed to be here. He was supposed to be in the living world and if he had lost his life he was supposed to be in heaven. Eun-oh spotted him and shot him a death glare. Before he could asked what he was doing here the Jade Emperor showed up. Eun-oh looked at him and disbelief, "What are you doing here?"

Jade had laughed, "Did you really think I was going to leave you here after your noble sacrificed." This caught Joo-wal's attention as he tried to listen through the pain he was suffering at that moment. The Jade Emperor laughed at Eun-oh's stunned face, "I will give you a chose…you could either become a spirit in heaven or return to the living world with Arang."

Without hesitation he chose to return to the living world with Arang. Jade smiled knowingly and they both disappeared from the depths of hell. At the mention of Arang returning to the world of the living, Joo-wal remembered his last wish and so when Hades returned he gave his answer. That he would throw away all human emotions and become a reaper.

He did not regret his decision, he got out of the torture of hell and was able to keep an eye on Arang or Seo-rim or whomever she would be reborn into. For whatever reason the Jade Emperor never gave him away, maybe it was for his own gain or a new form of entertainment he was coming up with.

Hades gave the reapers their new assignment and turned back to his brother. "I best be on my way, more souls to welcome and torture." Jade smiled as his brother disappeared, "A new game is about to begin dear brother." He turned and faced the readers, "Don't worry it's not going to be a three way triangle or nothing like that…it's going to be rather the lovers can find each other again."

Eun-oh walked up to the Jade Emperor, "I'm ready to go back now." Jade turned to face him, "Finished saying your goodbyes to your mother." For her help in defeating Mu-yeon, Jade had granted her a place within the fairies. Of course she could have returned to the human world too, but she had decided she did not want to return to the pain and evil of the human world. So she had decided to stay with the Jade Emperor in heaven.

"Yes, sir," Eun-oh said with a smile, "she looks happier…more than she has in a long time." Jade laughed and placed his hand on his shoulder, "Are you sure I can't talk you into staying here." He shook his head, "I have someone waiting on me in the living world and she would kill me if I didn't return."

Jade smiled and nodded in consent, "At least have a drink with me before you leave." Eun-oh looked at him skeptical remembering Arang's warning, "What kind of drink?" Jade laughed, "Never fear my dear boy tis only wine." Eun-oh nodded and followed the Jade Emperor, Arang had threatened him with bodily harm if he drank from the well of forgetfulness.

The wine was sweet and tangy, "Very good now I must be going." Eun-oh vision began to blur and slipped into darkness. Jade laughed a mischievous, lifted his spirit into the portal, "Let the games begin."


	2. Unexpected Future

**Unexpected Future**

_First Month_

_A slight sound could be heard around her, a slight bump bump bump, like the sound of a heartbeat. There was hardly any light where she was and with little vision she had was not much to identify where she was at the moment. _

_ Another sound could be heard, a sort of wishy washy sound along with a soothing voice, "Hey Bei Bei, how is our little bean doing this morning." "Bei Bei" "little bean" It was then that Arang realized where she was or what she was in, she was in someone's belly. _

_ Whoohoo the Jade Emperor was having a field day with this one, he was good on his promise. However, he was making her relive not only her life again but her birth as well. "Stupid Jade Emperor," she screamed in her head. After, everything she has done and been through he still wanted to play games with her. Just he wait, she would pay him back for this one._

_Fifth Month_

_ After months and months inside her mother's womb, her voice was the only connection she had to the outside world. She would describe how her day was going and what was going on around her. That was the highlight of her day, well that and thinking about Eun-Oh. He occupied her mind most of the time. _

_ His smile, the way he looked at her, and the way he made her feel. He better have not of drank from the well of forgetfulness, she had warn him over and over again that if he did then his life would be hers to take. That would be the ultimate kick in the rear if he forgot and then everything would be for naught._

_ However, she trusted him to not forget and that they would be together when they were reborn. If she was going through rebirth, then so was he. Eun-Oh was probably in his own womb calculating every little detail and trying to analyze how long it would take him to be reborn. Just thinking about it made Arang smile._

_Final Month_

_ It was really starting to get cramped in here, so it must mean it was getting closer and closer to her due date. Not that she was worried or anything, just the doctor better know what he is doing. It's one thing for Eun-Oh to forget, but another for an idiot doctor to make her forget. You'd be surprise how many worse case scenarios you can come up with spending nine months in a womb. _

_The doctor could drop her on her head, the cord could get wrapped around her through, if you can name it Arang had thought of it. It was almost time and soon she would be with Eun-Oh again._

_Birth_

_ The birth was long and exhausting, you wouldn't think that a baby would be tired from being pushed out. However, do you have any idea have hard it is to be pushed out of a hole that is smaller than you. It is long and very, very squished and when Arang was finally out it was the best feeling in the world. _

_ Her relief suddenly went downhill when her eyes came into focus. At first everything was white and blurry. It was hard to focus on all those things around her, so she tried to focus on one thing in particular. However, the doctor smacking her on her butt was not helping her at all. All she could think of is if she could kick him…she would. _

_ Finally, she was wrapped in a warm blanket and placed in someone's arms. It was then that Arang got her first really picture and that was the one of her mother's face. She was really beautiful and had a warm smile. Her voice was soft and sweet as she spoke to her. _

_Arang didn't remember her past mother, well she didn't remember much of her past. You see a witch put a spell on her in her past after she had died and it made her forget everything from her past. As a ghost she wondered the earth, living off the generosity of the people who would leave out food for the dead._

_It was a good death, but it was all she knew. The only good thing that happened was that she met Eun-Oh. He was the new Magistrate that came to town and the only one that wasn't afraid of her when he saw her. After discovering that she held the hair pin that he made for his mother he agreed to help her find her memories if she helped him find his mother _

_They worked together to find out who was killing the girls of the village and the Jade Emperor even gave her a body although it came with attachments. If she didn't find her killer and bring them to justice then she would have to spend eternity in hell and that was not an option in her book. Slowly she begin falling in love with him, however she pushed him away cause she didn't want him to be in pain if she couldn't complete her task. _

_However, he never gave up and slowly broke down her walls she tried to build. Together they found the witch and her minion Joo-wal who was killing all the girls, who was occupying the body of Eun-Oh's mother. Together they defeated her and released his mother's spirit and Joo-wal…well she didn't know what happened to him._

_As for her killer, Arang found out she had killed herself, while trying to save Joo-wal. Apparently her past-self had been in love with him and when Eun-oh's mother tried to kill him she stepped in front of him dying herself. The Jade Emperor had known this and there was no way to bring herself to justice, so she would have to go to hell._

_As she was being taking to hell, Eun-Oh pushed her out of the way and took her place. Surprisingly though the Jade Emperor actually had a heart and granted him a place in heaven, however he wanted to return to earth with her…_

_So back to her mother, as she said she was beautiful and sweet and kind. However, as the doctor took her away she knew her world around her was different. She was in a brightly lit room. There were strange lanterns around her and a lot of strange things in the room. Nothing around her looked familiar. _

_She started crying, cause that seemed to be what babies could do to show their frustration. What the hell had that stupid Lord did this time? This was not her world…then it hit her…that idiot had put her in another time. Would she be able to find Eun-Oh in this world? She didn't care how long it too or what the idiot threw at her, she was going to find him. As she placed in a clear box, she shouted in her mind to the Lord Emperor, "Let the games begin." _


End file.
